Los buenos
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: Nadie nos enseña dónde parar.


_Mi colección de angelitos negros  
nos recuerdan, tenemos lo que merecemos.  
Lo sé porque muchos ya se fueron  
y hoy sigo sus pasos al caminar.  
Y aquí tú y yo,  
solo quedamos los buenos;  
Nadie nos enseña dónde parar..._

~Los buenos, de Vetusta Morla.

* * *

Los ojos de los Hyuuga son blancos, transparentes, iridiscentes. Pero Neji sólo ve la nada en los suyos cuando se los mira en el espejo.

Una terrible y determinante nada.

Al menos puede elegir con qué llenar el pozo blanco de su interior.

¿Puede haber sentimientos escondidos en la nada? Neji lo duda. Los Hyuuga no sienten amor. Los Hyuuga lo único que saben es ver el chakra. Y manipularlo.

Él es un error en el sistema. Pero no porque sea mediocre; es un privilegiado. Él es de los buenos. Puede hacer cosas que el resto ni siquiera imaginan.

Ver chakra. Tocarlo. Pararlo. Y de repente el corazón deja de latir, la sangre de circular.

Se equivocó de rama familiar, y todos le rechazan por eso.

Neji Hyuuga no tiene lugar dentro de sí donde amparar sentimiento alguno; está hueco. Las emociones tratan de asirse a las paredes de su interior, pero siempre caen al abismo y mueren.

Ésa es la cuestión: sabe matar a la perfección.

Y nadie le ha enseñado dónde parar.

.

Lo de ella es al revés. Ella sí es mediocre. Ella sí es de la rama principal.

Pero no sabe matar.

Cuando Neji mira sus ojos ve que, a diferencia de él, su vacío es el de alguien desconsolado. Hinata Hyuuga lleva un agujero en su interior y no sabe con qué llenarlo.

Él ya lo tiene a rebosar. De bruma. De su sello en la frente.

Pero Hinata no se puede permitir estar vacía. Lo único valeroso que puede llegar a tener ella es lo que decida guardar en su interior. Si se deja llevar, si se deja sin cuidar, seguramente muera ahogada por los demás.

Porque para el resto, Hinata es otro error en el sistema. Hinata también se equivocó de rama familiar.

Quizá por eso la odie tanto.

.

Neji no tiene nada en su interior, pero ve las cosas que otros jamás verán.

Ve los caminos trazados sobre las rutas desgastadas y desangeladas de la aldea. Ve las estelas que dejan los muertos al marcharse. Hilos pálidos, tan iridiscentes como sus ojos, restos de lo que un día fue chakra, de lo que fue vida.

Muchas veces se pregunta qué pasaría con él si sus pies dibujaran esos mismos caminos.

Neji también ve lo que la gente quiere ocultar de sí misma. Ve cómo Kurenai se aferra a esa neblina como de humo, esas marcas que Asuma dejó en su piel, y sabe que jamás volverá a ser feliz.

Kakashi tiene estelas parecidas, pero se diferencian de las de Kurenai en que seguramente un día acabarán con él.

Ve el rastro de la muerte sobre las cicatrices de Shikaku Nara, allí donde un moribundo marcó su última acción.

Ve cómo Tenten lo mira y adivina un futuro infinito a través de sus ojos. A veces le gustaría poder palpar ese futuro, pero hay una barrera que se lo impide. Tenten siente lo que todos, pero Neji es la carcasa vacía de un telescopio; él tan sólo puede ver el universo entero, del derecho y del revés. Puede ver... y anhelar.

Puede anhelar la vida mediocre y vacía de Hinata, por ejemplo. Puede anhelar su papel de líder del clan, ese papel que ha quedado en el aire, corrompido por la tradición y por los fallos que ésta permite. Puede que Neji no tenga sentimientos, pero sabe que su tío, el hermano gemelo de su padre, sufre por tener una hija así. Y el instinto le dice a Neji que eso está bien. Mejor que siga sufriendo.

Al menos así tiene algo que guardar en su corazón.

.

Neji ve caminos en el aire. Caminos que siguen los pájaros, como si trataran de puentes o de líneas aéreas. Y le gustan porque son cambiantes, se redibujan a cada instante, a cada suspiro, a cada nueva decisión. Al clan Hyuuga le iría mejor si aprendiese de estos caminos que llegan hasta el sol.

Pero él es de la rama secundaria, y él no decide porque no es nadie.

O debería ser nadie. La tradición marca que debería ser un cero. Pero Neji Hyuuga no es un número, Neji Hyuuga es un error.

Hinata intenta ser sólo corazón para no extrañarse si se parte en pedazos. En cierto modo, ella ha aceptado su condición de rechazada, y por ello la envidia.

Pero no ha aceptado su vacío... y quizá por eso la haga sufrir.

Le gusta hacerla daño. Porque cuando la hace sentir dolor, cuando la hace luchar contra esa nada, hay un aleteo en algún lugar del corazón de Hinata.

Quizá para ella todavía haya alguna oportunidad. Hinata en el fondo es como él: de los que tienen lo que se merecen. Ella ha superado las barreras del clan, se ha elevado y ha superado sus alambres de espino.

Ya nadie la va a obligar a no dar su vida por un sentimiento. Ya nadie le va a decir dónde parar.

Su tembloroso corazón es prueba de ello.

.

Neji Hyuuga mira el cielo de la Hoja antes de partir. La guerra es una sombra en el horizonte, y sus iridiscentes ojos vacíos la distinguen. Es como ver a un dios burlón marcando con una mancha a aquellos que no van a volver.

Ve la mancha de la muerte en muchos de los que van a su lado. Cabellos rubios... cabellos negros... La marca es mucho más luminosa que cualquier otro rasgo.

Su instinto le dice que esas muertes no están bien. Hay demasiado dolor en ellas.

Por fortuna, ni en su sensei ni en Lee está la marca. Ni en Tenten...

–Niisan.

Hinata lo mira. Sus ojos siguen estando igual de vacíos, pero al menos hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Tenemos que ir.

Neji mira la frente de Hinata: tampoco ella tiene la mancha de la muerte. Se permite sonreír: quizá hacerla sufrir tuvo alguna buena consecuencia después de todo.

–Claro.

Su padre lo sabía bien. _Tenemos lo que merecemos._

Y Neji sabe que se merece volar sobre uno de esos caminos de pájaros en el cielo.

* * *

Bueeeno, esto es lo que resulta cuando busco excusas para no estudiar. No me preguntéis qué significa, apenas lo sé yo... Bueno, miento. Realmente sí lo sé, pero quizá dentro de un tiempo lo relea y me tire de los pelos.

Sí que os reconoceré que yo no creo en el radical cambio de actitud que sufre Neji en el manga a raíz de su pelea con Naruto. Nadie cambia así, nadie supera así el verdadero sufrimiento.

No voy a negar la indiscutible inspiración que me ha otorgado la canción que cito al comienzo. Os la recomiendo :)

Poco más que decir, aparte de que vuestra opinión siempre es interesante para mí n.n

Nos leemos!

**~Yoake.**


End file.
